


Lejos de ti

by Carlygris18



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Returning Home, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlygris18/pseuds/Carlygris18
Summary: Orientado después de la escena del puente.Villanelle decide dejar a Eve para que tenga una vida normal.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villaneve - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Lejos de ti

Han pasado meses desde que Eve y Villanelle se encontraron en el puente, Eve solo recuerda el torbellino de emociones que la asfixiaban mientras caminaba del lado opuesto al que su otra mitad se encontraba, aquella lagrima que no se molesto en enjugar mientras se alejaba le era imposible procesar que V se apartara de ella, aun puede sentir el peso en su espalda del breve momento en el que su cuerpo se apoyaba contra el de V como pidiendo descanso, como si su vida dependiera de aquel simple gesto.  
  
  
Todas las noches y días que lleva sin ella la consumen es como si el tiempo se detuvo y ya no existe nada más que la ate al mundo de los vivos, es como si todo lo que  
para ella alguna ves tuvo significado ya no existe más, Villanelle la ha dejado con tanto y sin nada; se arrepiente de lo ocurrido en Roma, se arrepiente de las palabras que le dijo aquella noche.  
  
“Cuando intento ver mi futuro es tu cara lo único que veo” “ayudame a detenerlo”.  
  
Lo que más lamenta es no haber podido descubrir que le sucedía, esa noche la recuerda triste y ausente igual que la tarde en el metro, como si un agujero negro que se expandiera dentro de ella dejando menos que nada a su paso sabe que le ha ocurrido algo puede sentirlo porque de alguna manera inexplicable lo siente, siente como esta unida a ella solo lamenta haberlo aceptado, no haber entendido que de verdad la amaba pero ¿Quien puede culparla? no todos los días te encuentras con una asesina que dice amarte y de repente decides dejar todo por ella…  
  
Eve sonríe mientras piensa que daría cualquier cosa por devolver el tiempo y correr tras aquella sonrisa rota que perdió esa noche.  
  
Villanelle P.V  
  
Oh Eve! Darling Eve! me debato en si escribirte o no, si buscarte o no, si pensarte o no, la verdad es que todo lo anterior es imposible, he hecho cosas malas Eve, he matado muchas personas y la verdad no siento culpa pero he hecho algo que ha excedido mis limites de los cuales no tenia conocimiento, de los que me creía incapaz hasta que te vi en aquel baño, o cuando supe que me buscabas, o aquella cena, o los momentos agridulces en Roma; los recuerdas? Seguro me has olvidado pero quiero que sepas que me he marchado por tu bien, se que te pedí que no voltearas y que yo no voltearía a verte pero me ha sido imposible no hacerlo y al final solo pude huir de ti y no sabes cuanto me duele Eve, pensé que acabé con tu vida aquella tarde en Roma y no te imaginas la felicidad que sentí cuando Konstantin me dijo que aun vivías, estaba muerta y enterarme me trajo a la vida.Espero que estes bien, X Villanelle.  
  
Ps : No puedo estar lejos de ti.  
  
Eve P.V  
  
Reviso el correo solo hay facturas, promociones, y un sin número de boletines sin relevancia supongo será otro fin de semana inerte… Que aburrido es todo ahora que no estas V, tenias razón en la grabación del osito parlante “Admítelo Eve deseas que esté aquí” lo repito una y otra vez como si con ello fuera a invocarte, te alucino, te imagino en mi casa, en mi cocina, en mi cama…  
  
Deseo que estes aquí.  
  
Días más tarde…  
  
Busco las facturas y entre ellas veo una caligrafía que me deja paralizada, siento mi cuerpo electrificado, me sudan las manos y tengo que sentarme pues el impacto es fuerte y las piernas me fallan, respiro antes de abrir el sobre, me debato si leer o no, no estoy lista para lo que pueda decir esa carta; igual decido abrirla:  
  
  
 _“Oh Eve! Darling Eve! me debato en si escribirte o no, si buscarte o no, si pensarte o no, la verdad es que todo lo anterior es imposible, he hecho cosas malas Eve, he matado muchas personas y la verdad no siento culpa pero he hecho algo que ha excedido mis limites de los cuales no tenia conocimiento, de los que me creía incapaz hasta que te vi en aquel baño, o cuando supe que me buscabas, o aquella cena, o los momentos agridulces en Roma; los recuerdas? Seguro me has olvidado pero quiero que sepas que me he marchado por tu bien, se que te pedí que no voltearas y que yo no voltearía a verte pero me ha sido imposible no hacerlo y al final solo pude huir de ti y no sabes cuanto me duele Eve, pensé que acabé con tu vida aquella tarde en Roma y no te imaginas la felicidad que sentí cuando Konstantin me dijo que aun vivías, estaba muerta y enterarme me trajo a la vida.  
  
Espero que estes bien, X Villanelle.”_  
  
Tengo lagrimas que bajan incontrolables por mis mejillas, claro que te recuerdo como si no existiera nada más en mi entorno, vivo de aquellos pequeños momentos, detesto que me hayas dejado después de renunciar a todo por ti y no tengo siquiera una dirección a la cual escribirte, todo esto es muy frustrante solo me queda esperar, sanar, o encontrarte.  
  
3 meses más tarde…  
  
Villanelle P.V  
  
Algún lugar de America.  
  
Ya no soporto estar sin Eve, si volteó a verme en el puente es porque le importo, no importa cuantos meses hayan pasado solo consigo sentirme peor, me vuelvo a Londres no importa nada más.   
  
Días más tarde…  
  
Estoy de regreso a Londres salgo del autobús, voy de camino a su casa y la agitación en mi pecho es incontrolable, sigo caminando por las calles como si un imán me atrajese ya no soy consciente de lo que hago, solo camino y camino hasta llegar al destino.  
  
Llamo a la puerta pero nadie atiende, será que te has ido y ya es muy tarde?   
Busco los alrededores por si hay alguna llave, sin éxito pero me alegra que seas más cuidadosa.   
  
Llevo horas esperando fuera de la puerta, lo siento Eve tendré que forzar tu puerta.  
  
Estoy dentro de su casa, me saco los zapatos y los dejo en el mueble de la entrada sé que no le gusta que entren a su casa con zapatos todo está ordenado, raro en ella siempre solía ser un desastre, será que me ha reemplazado?   
  
La idea de que me haya olvidado me asusta, decido entrar a su habitación en busca de evidencias de mi rival pero no encuentro nada solo una cama hecha y su olor por todas partes, me acuesto en su cama y siento el olor de su shampoo, me siento tan cansada por el viaje que me quedo dormida.  
  
  
Eve P.V  
  
Ha sido un día exhaustivo para mi, he vuelto al restaurante de la tía porque es la única forma de hacer que mi mente viaje en su dirección, cuando no estoy trabajando las horas pasan lento, no importa cuantas veces limpie, cuanto vino tome, si salgo a caminar al parque, ella regresa como el Zahir otras veces es un fantasma, si estoy en casa la veo en mi cama, en mi salón, en el baño, en el bus, en todos lados mi mente la proyecta si continuo de esta manera tendré que ir con un psiquiatra a pedir encierro voluntario.  
  
Odio este pedazo de corazón que me queda V, podrías por favor regresar la mitad que me falta? porque la que me dejaste duele, y duele mucho.  
  
Camino a casa como de costumbre, todo se ve tan gris y aburrido la noche está fría y húmeda el clima aquí es un desastre, es curioso sentir que el clima es el mismo desde que V se fue, todo es frio gris y triste sin ella, ahora iré a casa a refugiarme en la carta suya que recibí, mientras escucho el sonido ya distorsionado de mi oso parlante.  
  
Llego a casa cansada me saco los zapatos dejo las llaves en la repisa, voy a la cocina a preparar cena podría decir que algo bueno he sacado de mi duelo, he aprendido a cocinar algunos platos, soy mas ordenada en fin que nada de esto le hace justicia a tu ausencia, me pregunto que pensarías al verme en esta situación, te reirías? Cocinarías conmigo?  
  
La verdad no hay ninguna posibilidad mejor reprimo estos pensamientos antes de que empiece a alucinarte otra vez, este sentimiento es mi perdición.  
  
  
Mientras Eve cocina la cena Villanelle se despierta, algo sorprendida por el olor que irrumpe su nariz, decide bajar lenta y silenciosamente las escaleras asustada de que podrá encontrarse, ha vuelto Eve con Niko o es alguien mas?  
  
Su corazón se detiene al verla tan cerca, con su pelo atado, luce distante mientas revuelve algo en la sartén.  
  
Eve apaga la estufa y comienza a servirse la cena ignorando la presencia de su visitante pero ya no tiene hambre así que lo deja donde está, Villanelle se sorprende de ver que Eve no la reconoce; Eve piensa que esta alucinando porque en sus alucinaciones luce igual la misma mirada fija, la sonrisa peligrosa, pocas palabras y oh de repente ese perfume!  
  
Eve no puede procesarlo no lo cree, es realmente ella o su cerebro ya se salió de control y ahora también se les ha unido el olfato a las alucinaciones su cabeza en un mar de pensamientos, Villanelle se acerca sin decir una palabra, Eve se detiene a mirarla pestaña varias veces siente su respiración acelerarse al verla se siente como la presa que esta a punto de ser cazada.  
  
-Villanelle: Hola Eve.  
  
-Eve: …  
  
-Villanelle: Eve, estás bien pareces sorprendida, ya te has olvidado de mi?  
  
Eve alza su mano para acariciar la mejilla de V y el mundo se detiene la mira a los ojos lagrimas en ambos rostros V está petrificada con el la misma sensación de debilidad que le es extraña, que clase de poder tiene esta mujer que logra paralizarla de esta manera solo con mirarla fijamente?   
  
Eve se acerca lentamente y une los labios de Villanelle con los suyos como si quisiera probar que no es una alucinación más, intentando traer esa imagen a la realidad, por otro lado Villanelle se rinde a tal caricia, su respiración se acelera, por fin puede moverse y envuelve a Eve en sus brazos hace que Eve despierte y de repente rompe la conexión, su respiración es profunda y entrecortada como si sus pulmones estuvieron en pausa y comienzan a funcionar hasta este momento.  
  
-Eve: en verdad eres tú, estas aquí! V la mira algo confundida.  
  
-Villanelle: Si Eve, estoy aquí contigo, todo este tiempo me mantuve alejada para que recuperes tu vida, lo haz conseguido?   
  
Pregunta con voz quebrada y lagrimas retenidas.  
  
-Eve: Crees que te habría besado si fuera así, no hay otra vida para mi Villanelle, creí haberlo expresado cuando me di la vuelta en el puente, te elegí a ti porque eres todo lo que quiero, me has descubierto me has enseñado quien soy en verdad.  
  
-Villanelle: pero estoy rota Eve, las lagrimas se liberan y de repente vuelven las imágenes de lo ocurrido en Rusia.  
  
Eve preocupada le pregunta que le pasa, V la mira a los ojos con miedo de que si le cuenta pueda perderla para siempre, teme a ser rechazada por la única persona que le importa en este mundo, Eve la toma de la mano y se sientan en el sofá.  
  
Eve atrae a V hacia ella intentando envolverla tratando de protegerla del caos que envuelve a este frágil y torturado ser, se pregunta que pudo ocurrir para que esté así de herida y trastornada, lo que sea que haya pasado no piensa alejarse de ella nunca más.  
  
Entre sollozos V se aferra a Eve dejando que los sentimientos de vacío y soledad salgan con sus lagrimas, llora durante horas hasta que logra recomponerse.  
  
-Villanelle: *entre pequeños sollozos* lamento haber dañado tu fea camiseta.  
  
Eve sonríe.  
  
-Eve: alguna vez dejaras de criticar mi ropa?  
  
-Villanelle: sí, cuando me dejes vestirte.  
  
-Eve: muy osado por ti, crees que dejare que hagas conmigo lo que quieras?  
  
-Villanelle: Eve he hecho algo terrible y no sé si logres perdonarme algún día pero yo, yo, V no encuentra las palabras aun no esta lista para hablar de lo ocurrido.  
  
-Eve: Está bien Villanelle no pasa nada, cuando estes lista, aquí estoy para ti (un susurro mientras da un beso en su frente) siempre.  
  
-Villanelle: Gracias.  
  
Eve, todo lo que dije en Roma es cierto sé que no me crees pero es cierto, quizá no sea como los demás pero si siento cosas cuando estoy contigo, y cuando no, no sales de mi cabeza Eve, trate de alejarme pero ya ves no me es posible, no puedo estar lejos de ti.

Eve se queda en silencio mirándola a los ojos y ya nada más tiene sentido solo el momento solo el ahora, es todo lo que tiene y teme que ese ahora se esfume.  
  
Villanelle la abraza esta ves es ella quien besa a Eve, no es nada parecido a los besos que le ha dado a sus anteriores amantes, es un beso suave, delicado, sin prisa casi solemne; Eve no puede evitar el torbellino que la envuelve este beso no es como los demás que ha experimentado es delicado cuidadoso la hace sentir como si fuera algo frágil que fuera a romperse el toque de V la hace sentir viva.  
  
Lentamente V termina el beso, mira a Eve en busca de permiso mismo que no tarda en ser otorgado, V acaricia el cuello de Eve mientras besa sus labios con pasión, desliza su mano suave y lentamente haciendo que se estremezca debajo de ella, se separan para tomar aire; en ese momento Eve intenta sentarse apartándose de V y dejándola un poco confundida, se pone de pie toma la mano de V y la guía hacia su habitación Villanelle la sigue expectante.  
  
Ya en la habitación Eve la lleva a su cama; de rodillas en el colchón se miran por unos segundos y el aire se vuelve denso, se besan sin mucho cuidado con ganas, V la acaricia mientras torpemente Eve intentan sacarse la parte superior de sus vestimentas ambas se ríen ante tal lio de brazos, tejidos y besos.  
  
-Villanelle: me dejas liberarte de ese cajón que oculta tu figura?  
  
-Eve: deja salir una carcajada, si tanto te disgusta porque aun lo llevo puesto?  
  
-Villanelle: no me provoques Pupsik le dice dejando rastros de su acento ruso marcado.   
  
De la nada con sus dos manos rasga la camiseta haciendo que el corazón de Eve salte unos latidos Eve excitada ataca los labios de V nuevamente.  
  
V deja salir un gemido casi inaudible cuando siente los labios de Eve en su cuello.  
  
-Eve: escucharte suena mejor de lo que había imaginado.  
  
Los ojos de Villanelle se oscurecen y solo puede ver sus pupilas dilatadas, asalta el cuello de Eve con sus labios acariciando con su lengua húmeda y caliente, retirando su pelo enredando sus dedos en esa melena desordenada que la enloquece, continua besando su clavícula y va descendiendo lentamente dando cálidos besos por su torso y ardientes caricias en sus pechos, besa sus pezones haciendo que los gemidos de Eve recorran la habitación invocando los deseos mas profundos de Villanelle por poseerla.  
Sin prisa V continua bajando su trayecto hasta llevar al vientre de Eve, sus manos lentamente acarician sus caderas y eleva la vista esperando el consentimiento de Eve para continuar su descenso, Eve asiente a la solicitud implícita, V acaricia sus piernas desde los pies hasta el interior de sus muslos son caricias tan suaves y delicadas que hacen sus entrañas arder en anticipación, esta mas que lista para recibir todo lo que V tiene para entregarle, todo lo que ha esperado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, V besa su caderas, el interior de sus piernas, la respiración de Eve es mas acelerada, esta desesperada por liberar la tensión que ha creado Villanelle quiere ser libre de la tortura a la que la ha sometido por mas de lo que le parece a ella una hora, finalmente V posa sus labios a los labios necesitados de Eve y le es imposible no perderse en el sabor que había imaginado tantas veces mientras se tocaba, o mientras estaba con cualquier otra persona distinta a Eve, su lengua acaricia cada espacio de Eve.  
  
Eve gime audible sin pena, sin cuidado.  
  
  
-Villanelle: Sabes mejor de lo que había imaginado le dice.  
  
Eve al escuchar la hablar con ese acento se excita aun más casi al borde del climax, levanta sus caderas.  
  
-Villanelle: Se buena Eve.   
  
Le dice mientras con fuerza devuelve sus caderas a la cama y su lengua continua dando placer a su cuerpo.  
  
Eve esta cada caricia más cerca del orgasmo.  
  
-Eve: Vill (casi incapaz de hablar) estoy cerca voy a …  
  
-Villanelle: esta bien, no pasa nada Eve debes dejar llevarte alguna vez, déjame ayudarte.  
  
-Eve: *entre gemidos* ya no . Yo, yo suspira…  
  
-Villanelle: Mírame Eve.  
  
Con ojos oscuros de lujuria y rostro inficionado con la esencia de Eve.  
  
Eve la ve a los ojos.  
  
-Villanelle: Di mi nombre pupsik.  
  
Villanelle introduce un dos dedos en Eve, Eve gime el nombre de Oksana, V se excita aun más y besa los labios de Eve, su cuello, su respiración cálida contra el oido de Eve le pide que repita su nombre, mientras rítmica y asertiva irrumpe sus entrañas.  
  
-Villanelle: di me nombre Eve.  
  
-Eve: Oksana entre gemidos y casi sin fuerza Oksana, Oksana…  
  
Villanelle rítmicamente dando placer a Eve entre sudor euforia y gemidos le dice al oido.  
  
-Villanelle: Eres mia pupsik, eres mía.  
  
Eve no puede controlarlo más y se desase ante tal voz y tales caricias, se deja llevar por el sopor que momentáneamente la envuelve, Villanelle esta cerca del orgasmo, cuando Eve regresa al mundo de los vivos acaricia las caderas de V, suavemente besa sus hombros, acaricia sus pechos y la besa en los labios mientras desciende a las caderas de V.  
  
-Eve: puedo?  
  
-Villanelle: Toma lo que quieras…  
  
Eve besa todo espacio de piel de Villanelle con devoción, la acaricia con pasión hasta llegar a la cicatriz en sus caderas por un momento se detiene, mira a Villanelle a los ojos y sin quitar la mirada besa su cicatriz, Villanelle se estremece Eve la besa nuevamente como si quisiera borrarla de su perfecta piel.  
  
-Villanelle: No te sientas culpable Eve solo marcabas tu territorio.  
  
Eve ríe con ironía y continua su descenso hacia la zona demandante de V.   
  
Eve sin inmutarse reproduce las mismas caricias que había recibido anteriormente.  
  
Se pierde en el calor de Villanelle dejando que su instinto y deseos la guíen, V esta mas que lista, Eve introduce sus dedos en V, haciéndola gemir como antes y nueva vez Eve sucumbe al placer inexplicable que le causa esta mujer, Eve entra en un tipo de trance al estar dentro de V acelera el ritmo, Villanelle extasiada ante el toque de Eve se acerca para unir sus labios, con la mano libre Eve acaricia los pechos de V.  
  
-Villanelle: Oh Eve!… Si Eve! Eeeeve!  
  
V alcanza el climax acompañada por Eve una vez más; Eve con el sabor de Villanelle aun tibio en sus manos lo lleva a sus labios mientras ve a V a los ojos…  
  
  
Besos y caricias mas tarde, cuerpos desnudos lánguidos y extasiados.  
  
  
-Villanelle: Eve (extendiendo la i) creí que nunca habías estado con una mujer.  
  
-Eve: eres mi primera, lo prometo.  
  
-Villanelle: creo que lo pondré a prueba (mientras le da una mirada lasciva).  
  
-Eve: bastaaaa. Quieres cenar?  
  
-Villanelle: acabo de hacerlo pero no me importaría repetir.  
  
-Eve: hablo en serio villanelle, vamos a cenar.  
  
-Villanelle: ok pero primero ducha (mirada lasciva).  
  
-Eve: ok dúchate y te espero abajo.  
  
-Villanelle: mi intención es que te duches conmigo, sabes que tengo algo con los baños…  
  
  
Besos, gemidos, caricias y orgasmos más tarde.  
  
  
-Villanelle: wow Eve esta cena o debo decir desayuno? Esta espectacular no sabía que la cocina era lo tuyo.  
  
-Eve: he aprendido algunas cosas en el tiempo libre.  
  
-Villanelle: veamos una película pupsik.  
  
-Eve: ok, que es pupsik?  
  
-Villanelle: Muñeca.  
  
Eve se sonroja, otra vez en el sofá se acurrucan y ven una película, se olvidan del mundo exterior al pequeño apartamento.  
  
-Eve: te quedarias conmigo?  
  
-Villanelle: por cuanto tiempo?  
  
-Eve: para siempre…  
  
-Villanelle: por que?  
  
-Eve: porque eres mi familia.  
  
-Villanelle:(con mirada nostálgica) en serio te gusto ah?  
  
-Eve: calla, antes de que me arrepienta.  
  
-Villanelle: como digas jefa.


End file.
